


A Meeting

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [19]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Elladan meets Celegorm...





	A Meeting

**A Meeting  
** By CC  
March, 2017 

The Valar, Maiar, Elves, Dwarves, and Men belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit made and no harm intended. I’m just playing with them for a little while. 

This was written for the SWG B2MeM 2017, with the green path from the game board. This was my Wild Card: Complete any prompt on the board. So I chose a prompt from the Red Path.

This idea came to me from a RPG where Jaiden played Celegorm and I Elladan. That meeting was different, but I got the idea from it. =)

* * *

_A New Age Begins_

Elladan dismounted, wondering if he was lost. It could be. After all, he didn’t know this forest that well. That didn’t mean that he liked to be lost. He was supposed to be a good hunter, and he had never gotten lost in Middle-earth. 

Maybe a couple of times, but he was young back then. 

Elgaer was calm, and after looking around, he started grazing on the grass. Elladan let him be, and after drinking the last of his water, he filled his canteen again in a nearby creek.

That was when he felt Elgaer snort, and saw his ears pricked up. A huge hound appeared out of nowhere, and a moment later, an Elf in a horse. 

Elladan had never seen this Elf, but the hound and the fair hair were enough for him to guess this was Celegorm.

And Celegorm was looking at him without blinking. Elladan could not begin to wonder what was going on. He was very aware that this was the Elf who killed Dior and forced Elwing to flee, but times where different now, and if he was out of the Halls maybe he should give him a second chance. 

Or so Glorfindel had told him when they crossed paths with Caranthir for the first time.

“Greetings, I am Elladan Elrondion.”

Celegorm seemed to snap out of whatever was in his mind, and relaxed marginally. 

“Greetings, Elladan. I am Celegorm, son of Fëanor. You are the son of Elrond.”

“Have you met my father?”

“I have, at Maglor’s house. I extend to you my regrets for killing your forefathers.”

“I accept them,” Elladan said. “We must leave the past behind if we are to live together in these lands.”

Celegorm nodded. “You look like Lúthien.” His expression darkened with regret, so Elladan did not press. 

He had his own pain to bear with.

“My sister, Arwen, looked like her. She is gone now.”

“I heard. I am sorry for your loss. Elrond told me that she made the same choice as Lúthien.”

Elladan simply nodded. 

“Would you like to return to Tirion with me? I was about to go back.”

_He knows I am lost._

“I believe it is time I go back too.”

Celegorm smiled, and waited for Elladan to get on Elgaer. Soon they were riding towards the city, Huan running at their side. They talked about many things, and Celegorm told Elladan few funny stories about Glorfindel’s childhood. Elladan told him about the forests that remained after the breaking of the world. 

Maybe a new beginning was possible, a new era where the Elves could live together and solve their differences without the sword. Eru knew that Elladan was tired of the fight and the blood he had shed in Middle-earth.


End file.
